


Interlaced Melodies

by cycleagle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Eet, F/M, Failed Relationship, Inspired by Music, daves pov, how do you tag, i might make it longer, i wrote this in like two hours wtf, its 11:30 what am i doing, kind of sad, listened to the song 21 times on loop, regina spektor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycleagle/pseuds/cycleagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble on Davesprite and Jade's failed relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlaced Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Eet, sung by Regina Spektor.

     If you asked Davesprite what love was, he would always say it was a rhythm. It was the beat of your partner molding with your own, your melody fitting perfectly with your partner’s. That was how it was with him and Jade. Separate, they were two melodies, playing alone, beautiful, but missing something. Together, they were harmony. They became a symphony of music, a perfect beat expressed by stolen kisses and heartfelt gifts. It was the feeling of being unexplainably happy Dave felt when he looked into Jade’s eyes. It was love.

     The sad truth is that songs change, like people. The slow piano intro becomes the fast-paced love song. Soon, there were more and more imperfections in their song. Missing beats, off-key notes, too much or too little noise at the wrong time were some of the imperfections in the music. They fought more, and their song was different, less happy. Davesprite became more irritable, more anxious, the fear of being replaced driving him up the wall. Soon his song became scratchy and muted instead of the calm, distinct music it was before. Jade matured, and changed her bouncy, eager tune for something more soft and graceful, more determined and headfirst. Her music became faster, and soon, Dave was alone. He’d tried so, so hard to fall back in rhythm, he tried to go back to what he were before, but he couldn’t. It was so easy back then, so sweet it would give you diabetes. All that was gone now.

     Had you asked Davesprite what falling out of love felt like, he would have said it was like forgetting the lyrics to your favourite song, being frustrated with yourself and wanting to remember, to feel the happiness that it brought you, but being unable to.

He could only hope that someday he would feel whole again.


End file.
